For the treatment of particular brain pathologies, such as, for example, subdural hematomas, ventriculitis or hydrocephalus, it is necessary to insert, through the skin and the skull, at least one drainage duct or catheter for sucking and removing blood or cerebral-spinal fluid, sending it towards a collecting tank.
Therefore, to allow making a transcranial passage and inserting this related drainage duct, it is usually necessary to proceed by neuro-surgically operating, through a perforation with a drill, the skullcap and the following coagulation and incision of the dura mater.
Examples of known techniques, processes and instruments related to such operations are disclosed, for example, in CN-A-202604860, DE-A-102005013720, CN-A-201389060, CN-A-201108493, U.S. Pat. No. 6,673,022.
In such known techniques, however, there is no device which prevents the accidental withdrawal of the drainage duct, once having implanted it, from its own transcranial passage, unfortunately requiring the execution of a new neurosurgical intervention to re-insert it, with related obvious problems on a patient.
Further, known solutions like the above described ones do not generally allow an aesthetically acceptable closure, since, not rarely, the skin tissue next to the transcranial passage tends to form valleys.